


unexpected turns

by shesthemuscle



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Other, lots of relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Five years ago, Ray Palmer bought an old yet historically important building from Eobard Thawne in order to keep it from being torn down and the residents ending up on the streets with nowhere to go. Over the years, some tenants have moved out but a core group remain, who’ve gotten to know Ray and the building manager, Rip Hunter. Then over the last year and a half, they’ve renovated the entire building while retaining much of its unique characteristics as they could. With this renovation, comes a new wave of tenants to shake things up. No one knows what this means for life in the Waverider Tower other than life will never be the same again, for good or for bad.





	1. Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> In order to spare the tags on this fic because there will be a lot of characters and relationships in this fic, I won't tag them. Instead, I'll list all the current relationships and characters here so readers will know what's going on. However, these can and will change over the course of this fic. The relationship between Ray and Rip is a significant part of the foundation/focus of this fic so that's why they're tagged. Most of the characters are from Legends so that's that tag. There's always the chance I'll bring characters in from The Flash, Supergirl and/or Arrow.

Wandering around his apartment, Ray wonders how this came to be his life. He never thought that he’d end up owning an apartment building but here he is. Life’s odd like that and for the most part, he’s gone with it. As his eyes land on a woman’s scarf, a pair of men’s boots he’d never own, a baseball cap for some sports team he doesn’t support...Ray lets out a sigh.

 

They’re all signs his apartment used to not be his only, he hadn’t been alone.

 

This is pathetic, this is his home.

 

He shakes his head.

 

It’s not pathetic, not really despite what Sydney might say but who cares about what Sydney thinks anyways.

 

Then Ray finds a familiar trench coat and all his resolve seems to break down at that moment because damn it, he misses his best friend like he’s never missed anyone before.

 

He grabs the coat from where it lies on the floor because he knows Rip would hate for it to get ruined, he loves that coat too much then he places it on the back of his chair because it doesn’t seem right to hang it up in the closet.

 

How the hell did he end up here?

 

How does the sight of an abandoned hoodie make him want to smile and cry at the same time?

 

Ray drops heavily onto his couch then places his elbows on his knees as his forehead rests in his hand.

 

He sighs again.

 

Outside the city lights come on, barely noticeable through the heavy rain and wind.

 

Being a time traveler sounds like a good gig; go back in time and change things so none of this happened but…he freezes the moment the thought crosses his mind. Would he really want to change everything to prevent this, this whatever it is he’s currently suffering though?

 

His eyes land on Rip’s coat.

 

No.

 

Even if he had the capabilities to go back, he wouldn’t change a thing. Call him sentimental but the memories make him smile; that tells him it was all worth it.

 

Despite ending up all alone.

 

Laughter echoes in his ear and he lets the memory wash over him.

 

Then he hears Sydney’s voice.

 

_Caring about people will be your downfall, Ray._

 

Ray lets out a shuddering breath because he’s not going to let his brother taint his memories. His brother never got it, got emotions or people.

 

No matter how it hurts, he can’t let his brother happen to his memories.

 

His friends make everything better.

 

Looking over the photos of the Lance Sisters, Nate, the Steins, Zari, Gideon, Nora and all the others, he finds himself unable to smile. He knows he hasn’t seen the last of them.

 

Ray can’t help remembering when certain people moved in and laughs at the memories because no one in the building knew what they were getting when those people moved in but it was a good thing, mostly. Life in the Waverider certainly became livelier and he’s glad for it.

 

Warmth blossoms in his chest as he thinks about his friends.

 

Life in the Waverider won’t end, he won’t let it.

 

Leaning back against the couch, he closes his eyes as he listens to the rain hitting the windows and lets the sound calm him. There’s something peaceful about listening to the rain, not that Sara would agree with that.

 

He shifts on the couch then hits something that’s not part of a couch – a decent size decorative rock Ava bought Nora as a joke but Nora ended up really liking. Tracing the symbol on it, he remembers Nora’s face when she saw the joke gift and smiles. Of course, Ava had to prove Nora wrong.

 

Ah, his friends’ personalities.

 

They certainly keep life interesting and everyone on their toes because one never knows when they’ll stumble on a naked John and/or a naked Nate in the building. The first time it happens to anyone…is something that person won’t forget any time soon.

 

Ray stills blushes slightly at the memory.

 

Shaking his head, he pushes the thought away because he really doesn’t need to go down that path.

 

Focusing back on the sound of the rain, he takes a couple deep breaths like he learned in the yoga class Laurel dragged him to. He actually liked it more than he though to the point where Nate teased him about it but like he could talk; he was in the same class.

 

He gets up from the couch and heads into the kitchen to get something to drink.

 

There on the counter is the tin of gluten free treats Clarissa made for him to thank him for helping Martin out and keeping him from driving his wife and daughter up the wall. Ray didn’t mind – talking to Martin and Clarissa illuminates something he didn’t know he needed illuminated.

 

He opens it and takes the last one out before making a mental note to return the container in the morning because he has manners and its Clarissa’s favorite.

 

Of course, now he needs something to drink.

 

Opening the fridge, he pulls out the container of milk and pours himself a glass. It doesn’t take him long to down it.

 

Before he can rise the glass out, he thinks he heard a noise but between the water from the faucet and the rain/wind combination outside, it could have been just his imagination.

 

He dries the glass and puts it away followed by the milk.

 

Then it happens again.

 

The knock surprises Ray; given the time of night but he moves towards the door anyways.

 

He freezes the moment he opens the door.

 

Rip stands there, hands clasped behind his back and a nervous smile on his face.


	2. Into the Not-So Wayback Machine Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ray Palmer, Rip Hunter, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, mentions of The Steins (Martin, Clarissa & Lily), Thea Queen, Tommy Merlyn
> 
> Relationship(s): Ray & Rip, Ray & Rip & Jax

In the great scheme of things, Clarissa knows what she’s talking about whenever she mentions that Ray needs to take a break, a couple days off here and there because running a major tech company stresses him out sometimes. It didn’t take knowing her long to know she’s as much of a genius as her husband, just in a different manner Ray didn’t realize he needed exposure to.

 

He sits at his table with steaming cup of coffee in hand, reading the morning news on his tablet.

 

Maybe, just maybe…he could get used to this.

 

There’s a knock at his door before it opens.

 

“Morning, Rip,” he calls out not looking up from his tablet as footsteps approach him.

 

“How did you know it was me, Ray?” asks Rip.

 

“I know your knock; it’s been how many years now?” Rays asks rhetorically.

 

Rip shakes his head, trying to hide his amusement.

 

“Can I get you a cup of coffee?” asks Ray.

 

Crossing his arms, he raises an eyebrow at the question then stares at Ray until he breaks, snickering at his friend’s reaction.

 

“After all these years, you still ask me that question.”

 

“And you still react like that.”

 

Not giving Ray the satisfaction of getting a response out of him, Rip heads into the kitchen to get himself a proper warm beverage. The kettle he all but forced on Ray ages ago sits where it always does, on his counter and waiting to be filled with water. This symbol of permanence comforts Rip.

 

He shakes the box of tea then frowns.

 

“You’re almost of out tea, Ray.”

 

“Oh, I hadn’t noticed,” comes the reply.

 

Shaking his head, Rip knows there’s still work to be done on Ray in regards to tea. Good thing he’s up to the task.

 

When the tea’s ready and he’s doctored it to his standards, Rip picks up the mug then heads back to join Ray at the table.

 

“It’s good to see you taking some time off. Working that much isn’t good for you, Raymond,” he comments.

 

“Yeah. Yeah. You can thank Clarissa for this one,” replies Ray with a shrug.

 

Clarissa could convince anyone to do about anything because she so nice and kind and good. They’d be doing it before even realizing it until its too late. No one can hate her for it either, that’s the worst part. Not even her husband can escape it and as much as he grumbles about it, everyone knows Martin would move heaven and Earth for her; as would everyone else who knows her.

 

They enjoy their respective beverages in silence for a few moments.

 

“I’m glad the Steins decided to stay after I bought the building,” comments Ray.

 

Rip nods his head in agreement.

 

“From some of the comments both Martin and Clarissa let slip, I’m under the impression neither cared for Thawne that much. Thankfully, they’re wonderful people with reputations to match, so he couldn’t really do much against them,” states Rip.

 

Ray’s eyes widen at that.

 

It doesn’t surprise him Martin would be like that but Clarissa too…Ray’s doubly glad he bought the building from Thawne.

 

There’s another knock at Ray’s door and the two men look at each other when the door opens and someone else enters the apartment.

 

“Hey Ray, Rip.” greets Jax.

 

“Hey Jax. Oh right!” replies Ray.

 

He stands up then heads into his office to grab something.

 

“Hello Jefferson. How are you doing?” asks Rip.

 

“I’m good, man. You?” answers Jax.

 

“Not too bad, I can’t complain,” responds Rip.

 

Ray re-enters the room with an envelope in hand which he hands over to Jax, who hands a set of car keys to him.

 

“Thank Jax, for the oil change. I feel bad for taking advantage of you,” Ray comments.

 

Jax shakes his head then holds up the envelope.

 

“Nah man, you’re good. You paid for a service I provide at the garage. It’s good business. Besides, you’re one of the better rich guys who frequent the garage so I’m happy to work on your car,” replies Jax.

 

“You’re saying I’m not your favorite rich guys?” asks Ray amusedly.

 

“Eh, it’s a toss up between you and Tommy Merlyn.” responds Jax.

 

Rip raises an eyebrow at that.

 

“Are you sure you’re not saying that because of his sister?” asks Rip.

 

“DUDE!!!”

 

Ray snickers at Jax’s reaction.

 

“Want some coffee or something to eat?” asks Ray before Jax can implode.

 

“Thanks for the offer but I’m taking Ma out for brunch.”

 

“Good. She deserves it,” comments Rip.

 

“Hey man, you’re not tellin’ me anything I don’t know. I’ll see you guys later.”

 

Jax starts heading towards the door, pauses then turns around.

 

“Thursday night Grey wants to host another poker night while Clarissa and Lily are out for the night. Let him know if you’re gonna come,” states Jax before continuing to the door.

 

Ray looks over at Rip.

 

“What do you think?” he asks.

 

“Another chance to take your money?” replies Rip with a smirk, “you know I’m there.”

 

“Drink your tea.”

 

Rip laughs as he does as he’s told.

 

Returning his attention to his tablet, Ray picks up his mug and takes a sip. In all honesty, he doesn’t take the comments seriously because he knows Rip and their friendship. The back and forth between them just makes their friendship better.

 

“So Jax and Thea?” asks Ray, his lips twitching.

 

“They’d make a good pair and Tommy likes Jax, which helps,” answers Rip.

 

They’ve never met Thea’s other half-brother, who lives over in Star City but they know Tommy’s a good man so Jax wouldn’t have too much of an issue with him if he did pursue something with Thea.

 

 “Jax will have his hands full with Thea, not Tommy,” comments Rip.

 

Rays nearly spits out his coffee but chokes on it at the last second.

 

Yeah, Ray may not have thought this would be how his life goes but he’s not complaining because things are pretty fantastic and he’s embracing everything that comes with this ‘out of left field thing’ that is owning an apartment building.


	3. Into the Not-So Wayback Machine Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ray Palmer, Ava Sharpe, Mona Wu, Gary Green, Beebo the Cat, Zari Tomaz
> 
> Relationship(s): Ray & Ava, Ray & Mona, Ray & Gary, Mona & Gary, Ray & Zari, Mona & Beebo & Ray

He may be taking a couple days off from Palmer Tech but that doesn’t mean Ray’s just sitting around his apartment, doing nothing. Getting out of the building, to go do a few things he’s put off matters.

 

The last stop of his ‘must do today’ list involves dropping off some important but routine paperwork to his lawyer. Thankfully, he knows she’s free at the moment because this doesn’t need the full appointment treatment.

 

Her secretary waves him because he’s been a client here for years.

 

“Good afternoon, Ava. I filled out the paperwork you requested,” he says, smiling brightly.

 

Ava smiles in return as she holds out her hand for the paperwork.

 

“Hello Ray, it’s good to see you. I can always count on you getting done what I request in a timely manner,” she replies.

 

Ray places his leather messenger bag on one of the chairs Ava’s clients/guests/other people sit in, located on the other side of her desk then opens it and pulls out the folder she gave him last week.

 

“Here you go.”

 

She takes the folder then places it on her desk.

 

“Great. I’ll look this over to make sure everything is in order then I’ll proceed with filing it. I don’t think there will be any issues.”

 

Ray nods his head.

 

“Besides, it’s not like you don’t know where I live,” he comments.

 

“This is true. One of the benefits of living in the same building,” she replies.

 

“Alright, I’ll let you get back to work. Have a good rest of your day, Ava.”

 

“The same to you, Ray.”

 

Ray closes up his bag, slings it over his shoulder then leaves her office.

 

Pleased, it confirms once again, his decision to go with Ava’s firm for all legal matters that may arise. A great woman with a great head on her shoulders and an incredible sense of justice makes her the best.

 

The fact that she’s also one of his close friends is a cherry on top.

 

Entering his building, Ray waves at people as he passes them on his way to the front desk. One of his packages should have arrived today.

 

“Mr. Palmer, sir!” greets Mona.

 

He smiles fondly at the grad student who’s been running his front desk for the last year.

 

“Mona, you can call me Ray,” he responds gently.

 

“Oh! Yes, of course.”

 

He chuckles lightly to himself.

 

“Anyways, did a package arrive today for me?” Ray asks

 

Mona pulls up the list of deliveries that came today then nods her head but before she can say anything, another voice calls out,

 

“I’ve got it!!! I’m on my way!!!”

 

The door to the back-office slams open as Gary rushes forward, loosely holding onto the package. A stray cat appears out of nowhere, unaware of the dangers of being in Gary’s path, with the man in question unable to see said cat.

 

Gary trips over the cat and the package goes flying but Ray manages to bat it over to Mona but isn’t able to brace himself for the incoming Gary.

 

They land on the floor with a loud crash.

 

Gary blushes when he realizes the position, they’re in then scrambles to his feet as Ray slowly follows them before bending back down to pick up his abandoned package as Mona decided checking on the cat and calming her down is more important.

 

Carefully cuddling the cat, Mona makes her way over to the men.

 

“Are you guys okay? That was a nasty fall.”

 

Looking around at anything and anyone other than Ray, Gary nods his head.

 

“I’m good. Nothing’s broken or anything,” comments Ray.

 

“Good! Now what do we do about this little furry and cute one?” asks Mona.

 

The cat nuzzles her head against Mona’s jaw for a few moments then snaps her head towards Gary and hisses when he tries to pet her causing him to jump back in fright.

 

She looks between the cat and Ray as an idea strikes her.

 

Knowing Mona and how her mind works…he’s not sure he wants to know what she’s thinking even though he can probably make an educated guess at what she wants.

 

Later that evening, Ray drops heavily down onto the couch and lets out a sigh.

 

“You alright, Ray?”

 

He turns his head and meets Zari’s concerned gaze.

 

“Somehow, Mona talked me into letting her adopt a stray cat who she’s named Beebo,” he replies then lets out another sigh.

 

“Beebo? That’s an…unique name,” responds Zari.

 

“Mona’s brain works on a whole other level and the cat responds to it.”

 

Zari laughs as she joins him on the couch, two controllers in hand.

 

“Her naming skills may be different but I’m not surprised she talked you into letting the cat stay. She’s become the little sister you’ve never had. It’s kinda adorable.”

 

He opens his mouth to argue then closes it.

 

“Yeah, you’ve got me there, Zee.”

 

The talk of siblings makes him think of Sydney and he pushes that thought away quickly.

 

“So, we haven’t seen you around the building for a few days,” he comments.

 

Zari hands over one of the controllers then fires up the gaming system.

 

“My mom sprained her ankle so I went over to help out for a few days. Behrad’s just getting over the flu so I wanted to make it easier for the both of them. Dad’s back from his work trip so he’s taken over their care.”

 

“If you or your family needs anything, let me know,” he states softly.

 

“Thanks Ray-ray. What I need right now is to kick your ass in Smash Brothers,” she replies with a smirk.

 

“Hey! I’ve gotten better!” he exclaims.

 

Zari shakes her head and laughs.

 

“In your dreams, maybe.”

 

Ray huffs then focuses on choosing his fighter and she does the same even though he knows he’ll probably lose because he may be a genius but that doesn’t mean he’s good at video games.

 

“Just for that, next time you play against Jax…I’m betting on him.”

 

“If you wanna give your money away, be my guest.”

 

Zari bumps her shoulder against his then smiles when he returns the gesture.


	4. 18 Months Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ray Palmer, Rip Hunter, Lily Stein
> 
> Relationship(s): Ray & Rip, Ray & Lily & Rip

Sorting the papers into several piles, Rip nods his head in approval. Everything appears to be in order for the next phase of The Waverider’s development so he’s sure Ray will be happy to move it along. This will be good for the building and everyone who lives there. He picks up the papers then places them into his messenger bag before grabbing the takeout dinner he ordered earlier so they can have a dinner meeting. Then Rip heads out to Ray’s apartment.

 

Rip knocks on Ray’s door a couple times then opens the door and enters.

 

“Hey Rip, glad to see you,” greets Ray, coming to take the bag of food from him so he can set up the papers they need to go over.

 

“Thank you and the feeling’s mutual,” he replies adjusting his hold on his bag.

 

While Ray’s in the kitchen dishing up their food, Rip clears the dining room table off so there’s room for both their food and the papers without running the risk of the food ending up on the papers.

 

He gives the table another look-over then nods satisfied.

 

Then he turns his head when he hears footsteps approach.

 

“Here, let me take those,” he comments as he reaches out for the two bowls Ray’s carrying, with ease.

 

He sets them down on the table – the curry by Ray’s chair and the Pad Thai by his own. Then he heads into the kitchen.

 

“Grab the ice tea and a couple glasses while I take the egg rolls and shu mai,” directs Ray.

 

Rip nods his head in response then does as he’s told.

 

As they settle in at the table, the various smells make their stomachs rumble in anticipation.

 

“I have to say, this is one of your better ideas Rip,” comments Ray.

 

“I have to agree with you there,” replies Rip.

 

They dig into their food and for a while, the only sounds heard come from them chewing their food and sipping on their drinks.

 

Rip places his fork on his plate then grabs the first folder before handing it over to Ray then grabs the other one and opens it next to his plate.

 

“I’m proud to say there are no issues from the renovations. While, they took a little longer than expected, it was more beneficial in the end because we were able to address several unexpected issues that were hidden from view when we walked through the building prior to the actual renovations,” states Rip.

 

Ray nods his head as his eyes scan the papers in front of him.

 

“I’m happy to see how smoothly everything went and kept the inconvenience for the residents to a minimum,” he replies.

 

The building structure continues to be solid however there was a desperate need for modernization within the building but without sacrificing too much of the unique character of the building. A tall order, yes but it happened.

 

“There’s still some minor cosmetic work to be done to the exterior of the building but that’s nothing to worry about,” comments Ray.

 

“So, our next area of focus should be the new tenants and getting them moved in,” says Rip.

 

They place the papers they’d been looking at to the side before gathering the next set of documents involving the Waverider’s new tenants.

 

On the list were nine names for the first wave on new tenants: _Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, Nate Heywood, Amaya Jiwe, Nora Darhk, John Constantine, Kendra Saunders, Wally West and Gideon._

 

There are eight available apartments ready to be occupied and considering two are sisters who plan to live together, it all works out.

 

“I’m thinking that we should stagger the moves. Maybe start with the Lance sisters since there’s two of them moving in and their apartment is the highest one. Then we can work our way down to the two apartments on the first floor,” suggests Ray.

 

Rip considers the layout of the building.

 

“It could work and isn’t Miss Laurel Lance joining Ava’s firm as well?” he asks.

 

Nodding his head, Ray looks for his copy of their rental agreement then pulls out another piece of paper, writing ‘NAME’ ‘APT #’ AND ‘DATE’ on the top then underlines it before numbering the paper with 1-8 down the left-hand side of the paper. Then he writes ‘Laurel & Sara Lance’ by the number 1.

 

“I’ll give Miss Lance a call tomorrow and see when they’d like to move in and arrange the details,” states Rip firmly.

 

Ray finishes filling in the sheet with what info he could then slips it into his folder.

 

“I’ll copy this tomorrow then we can fill it in along the way when we talk to the new tenants,” replies Ray.

 

“Good. Everything’s going according to plan as it should,” says Rip as his eyes scan other related papers.

 

It will be good to have new people in the building as they could bring new energy into the building.

 

“Ray, you better be home!”

 

The men look at each other then grin as the door opens and a woman approaches them.

 

“Hey Lily! What’s the professor done now to get on your nerves?” asks Ray as he hugs her.

 

Lily sighs as she returns the hug and holds onto her friend for a few moments.

 

“Being too stubborn for his own good,” she answers.

 

Ray chuckles then let’s her go.

 

“Ah, so he’s in one of those _moods_ then. Well, you’re welcome to hang out here and crash in the guest bedroom if you want.”

 

Before she can answer, a plate of egg rolls appears in front of her causing her to grin then look over at Rip.

 

“I had a feeling we’d be seeing you tonight,” he comments with a shrug.

 

She takes the plate then kisses him on the cheek.

 

“You’re the best, Rip.”

 

“Alright, maybe we should move this party over to the couch,” suggests Ray.

 

Lily and Rip look at each other before she makes a mad dash for the couch and the remote with Rip hot on her heels, leaving Ray to shake his head at them before grabbing his bowl of curry and drink in order to follow his friends. Rip reappears with a frown on his face as he grabs his own dishes.

 

“You should know better than to try to compete with Lily,” teases Ray.

 

Rip rolls his eyes then bumps his shoulder against Ray’s.

 

“Just for that, you get to sit next to her on the couch.”

 

Ray’s eyes widen.

 

“Oh, come on Rip!” he whines.

 

Chuckling at Ray, Rip simply makes himself comfortable on the loveseat as he settles in for relaxing night with his friends, or as relaxing as it could be with Ray Palmer and Lily Stein both in attendance.

 

He can’t help wonder what the new tenants will bring to the building and he’s looking forward to finding out.  


End file.
